Recent technological advances have led to situations where a user has multiple different active wireless devices available for communication, often at the same general location and at the same time. In addition to a smart phone, a user may also simultaneously have a headset, a tablet device, a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a portable media player, and/or one or more other wireless devices, each of which may be able to conduct wireless communications using one or more different radio access technologies (RATs). The multiple different wireless devices can be associated with a common account, and the user can originate outgoing communication sessions or receive incoming communication sessions using one or more of the wireless devices alone or in tandem. For a direct connection, a communication session can be anchored directly from a wireless device through a wireless network to a remote device, while for a relayed connection, the communication session can be anchored at a primary wireless device and relayed through a local connection to a secondary wireless device through which the user communicates. As operating conditions change, such as based on performance changes to a local connection or backhaul connection used by one or more of the wireless devices during the communication session, one type of connection, whether direct or relayed, may provide better performance for the user.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for wireless devices that are capable of intelligently and efficiently managing communication sessions using different available connections to ensure the best possible user experience.